This application relates to dentistry, and more specifically to periodontal and restorative dental charting.
Dentists and other dental professionals use dental charts to record information about their patients' teeth. This data may include periodontal information, such as a pocket depth of a recess between a patient's gums and tooth for a outer, facial side of the tooth and a inner, lingual side of the tooth. This data may also include restorative information about tooth conditions (e.g. cavities) and tooth treatments (e.g. fillings). Recording this data has required two people: a first person to take measurements or make observations, and a second person to record those measurements or observations.